1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a maneuvering mechanism and to a closing or sun-protection installation comprising such a mechanism.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Closure installation is understood to mean doors, portals, blinds, shutters and equivalent equipment.
In a closing or sun-protection installation, it is known to use a mechanical or electrical driving element for rotating, about its principal geometrical axis, a winding shaft for a closing screen of an opening, or for an effort transmission member such as a strap, associated with such a screen.
It is known to compensate the torque exerted on the winding mechanism by the weight of the closing screen, such compensation being obtained by one or more so-called “compensating” springs. Winding mechanisms comprising compensating springs are known, for example, from FR-A-2 743 107, from DE-A-296 05 670 or from JP-A-2000-234485. In these devices, there are provided, on the one hand, a tubular drive motor and, on the other hand, compensating springs, these springs and this motor having to be placed in position in the winding shaft on the site of use of the installation, while the working conditions of the installer are sometimes precarious, particularly due to a limited accessibility in height. In addition, numerous parts must be provided in order to install, on the one hand, the compensating spring and, on the other hand, the motor inside the winding shaft, this rendering the known installations more expensive.
It is a more particular object of the invention to overcome these drawbacks by proposing a maneuvering mechanism which comprises at least one compensating spring and which may be easily placed in position, while its cost price is more attractive than that of the known compensated mechanisms.